Senior Year 08: Sister, Sister
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: Sugar Daddy goes on the wagon-the chow wagon-when his over-achieving older sister visits. Meanwhile, Sam discovers a wilder lifestyle; Lily stumbles on Carmen's secret; and Mike and Jane have a revelation for the girls.
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Mr. Osbourne: Erick Avari  
Principal Krupps: Robert Gant  
Ellie Bernadino: Chandra West  
Jaycee: Eliza Dushku  
Phil the Pharmacist: Marco Gould

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**POPULAR: SENIOR YEAR**

**SISTER, SISTER**

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - MORNING

Amid the normal hubbub of the morning student commute, a sleek  
red Corvette pulls up to the curb, and everything seemingly  
comes to a stop as the passenger-side door opens and a very  
leggy blonde steps out.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER

In a blaze of light, the double doors at the end of the  
corridor fly open, and the blonde catwalks in, accompanied by  
fashion-show music and swirls of confetti. As she walks by,  
girls glare enviously, and boys ogle and drool—including Josh  
and Harrison, who are standing with Lily and Brooke. Lily  
notices Josh's wide eyes and smacks him on the arm.

JOSH  
Ouch! Hey, Lil, I'm married—I'm  
not blind.

Harrison sees Brooke frowning at him.

HARRISON  
(flustered)  
D-d-don't look at me, I'm not  
blind either.

Brooke just huffs.

Sugar Daddy comes up behind them, looking from side to side  
curiously.

SUGAR  
Yo, guys. What's the commotion?

JOSH  
Man, you just missed a, a pure  
vision.

Lily smacks Josh again.

LILY  
It was just a girl.

HARRISON  
That was no girl, she was a—a  
goddess!

Brooke swats Harrison.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Hey! I'm not even married!

BROOKE  
Keep it up, and you're not even  
gonna have a girlfriend.

Sugar Daddy steps out into the hallway and looks for himself.

SUGAR  
Wait, that's...

His expression souring, he turns and slugs Josh's arm.

JOSH  
Damn, Shug, what are YOU hitting  
me for?

SUGAR  
Man, don't you know who that is?  
That's Ellie!

JOSH  
Huh?

SUGAR  
My sister? Ellie?  
(calling out)  
Yo, Gator Breath! What the hell  
are you doing her?

The blonde turns: minus all of the fantasy accouterments, she  
is still drop-dead gorgeous. At seeing Sugar Daddy, she  
breaks into a dazzling grin.

ELLIE  
Mikey!

WHITE OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Sugar Daddy and Ellie are standing toe-to-toe, while the rest  
of the gang form a loose semi-circle around them.

SUGAR  
Okay, okay—so you're home for a  
week. But what are you doing  
HERE?

ELLIE  
What, I can't visit the place my  
baby brother goes to school?  
Where he spends his formative  
hours?

SUGAR  
No, you can't!

ELLIE  
(laughing)  
Aw, you're just playing around.

SUGAR  
I'm not, really.

She just laughs him off, turning an eye to Josh, who, along  
with Harrison, seems to have been stunned into immobility.

ELLIE  
Hey—you're Josh, aren't you?  
Wow, you grew some!

JOSH  
Wh-wh-wha... I-I-I—I mean, I-I  
I did, uh—

Lily interposes herself between them.

ELLIE  
(neutrally)  
And who are you?

LILY  
(gritting her teeth)  
I'm Lily. His wife. We have to  
go now.

With that, she pushes and shoves Josh off down the hallway.

The flurry of motion jerks Harrison back to reality.

HARRISON  
Oh—  
(sticking his hand out awkwardly)  
Harrison. Harrison John.

ELLIE  
(frowning)  
Harrison? Or John?

HARRISON  
First name Harrison, last name  
John.

Ellie shakes his hand.

ELLIE  
Ah—got it. Sorry.

HARRISON  
(grinning stupidly)  
No, no—I mean, I get that all the  
time—

Brooke steps into Ellie's line of sight, extending her own  
hand.

BROOKE  
(trying to be gracious)  
Brooke McQueen.

Ellie shakes her hand in turn, and then gasps.

ELLIE  
Wait—I've heard about you!

Brooke does a double-take.

BROOKE  
What?

ELLIE  
Oh, you know—I never hear  
anything from Mikey, because he's  
too busy being the superjock to  
call me. But he talks to our mom,  
and she talks to me.

BROOKE  
(nervously)  
What did you hear?

Ellie suddenly checks her watch.

ELLIE  
Hey—never mind. It's not  
important. Anyway, I gotta run.

SUGAR  
(anxious)  
So, you're leaving now, right?

ELLIE  
What? No, I've got to get to your  
principal's office. He's going to  
give me a tour of the school.  
(laughs)  
Relax, Mikey-you'll hardly notice  
that I'm here.

She takes off, leaving Sugar Daddy groaning in her wake.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE QUAD - LATE MORNING

Sam is walking by herself when the honking of a car horn  
attracts her attention. Looking out to the street, she sees a  
convertible parked at the curb—with Jaycee leaning on the  
horn and waving wildly. Mouth agape, Sam jogs over.

SAM  
Jaycee, what are you doing here?

JAYCEE  
Hey, you've got lunch, right?  
Come on—my treat.

SAM  
(hemming and hawing)  
Um...I'm not really supposed  
to...

JAYCEE  
(cajoling)  
Aww, come ON, Sammy! You don't  
really want to eat cafeteria food,  
do you?

SAM  
Really, I've got this thing—

But as she looks around anxiously, she catches sight of  
Harrison and Brooke, walking arm-in-arm.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(glowering)  
You know what—screw it.

She throws her things in the back, and hops into the passenger  
seat.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Let's jet.

As the convertible roars off:

SAM (CONT'D)  
Jaycee?

JAYCEE  
Yeah?

SAM  
Do me a favor—don't call me  
Sammy.

JAYCEE  
Not a problem.

Meanwhile, back on the quad, Lily, who has witnessed the whole  
scene, just sighs and shakes her head.

CUT TO:

INT. CAFETERIA - NOON

Josh, Lily, Brooke, Harrison and Sugar Daddy are eating lunch  
together.

SUGAR  
Man, you have no idea what it's  
like. It's always, Ellie this,  
and Ellie that, and isn't Ellie  
wonderful, and why can't you be  
more like Ellie?

BROOKE  
Come on, your parents don't really  
say that, do they?

SUGAR  
(wagging his finger adamantly)  
I can hear them thinking it.

BROOKE  
I think you're exaggerating. I  
mean, sure she's done more, but  
that's just because she's older.  
It's not like she's Wonder Woman,  
or—

Brooke's argument happens to be disrupted by the sound of  
Ellie and Natalie entering the cafeteria, while carrying on an  
animated conversation—in Swedish. Upon seeing the gang, they  
have a brief exchange; as Ellie heads over to the lunch line,  
Natalie climbs into an empty spot and begins unpacking her  
brown paper bag.

NATALIE  
(gushing)  
Hey, Sugar Daddy, you didn't tell  
me you had a genius sister! I  
haven't had a chance to practice  
my Swedish in a long time.  
(to everyone)  
Did you guys know she interned  
with a U.N. ambassador? And that  
she studied at Oxford? And  
bicycled around France? She even  
rode some of the same route they  
use for the Tour de France! Isn't  
that cool?

Sugar Daddy looks pointedly at Brooke, who just shrugs  
sympathetically. Natalie finally breaks to take a bite out of  
her apple.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Hey—anyone know where Sam is?  
We're supposed to hook up.

There is a moment of slightly awkward silence.

LILY  
(reluctantly)  
She went off-campus for lunch.

NATALIE  
Are you sure? She was going to  
help me with this thing for  
English.

LILY  
I saw her take off with that girl  
that lives in her building.

NATALIE  
(subdued)  
I guess I'll catch up with her  
later.

SUGAR  
Hey, speaking of missing persons,  
where's Carmen got to?

All eyes turn to Lily; after a moment she looks up, annoyed.

LILY  
How come I'm everyone's baby  
sitter all of a sudden?

SUGAR  
(holding his hands up)  
I just thought you might know.

LILY  
(grousing)  
I'm sorry, I don't.

Before anyone can say anything else, Ellie sits down with her  
tray.

ELLIE  
You know, this food looks good.  
Like what we had at Yale.

HARRISON  
Really?

ELLIE  
(considering)  
Well, no...but close, and  
definitely better than what I had  
to eat in high school.

BROOKE  
So, Ellie...you said your  
parents...talked about me...?

NATALIE  
(interrupting)  
Hey, tell everyone that story  
about how you were in Africa, and  
you saved that whole village from  
getting flooded.

ELLIE  
(modestly)  
It really wasn't that big a  
deal...  
(pause)  
Okay, see, I was on this mini  
safari—I just had to get out of  
New York, because Elite and Ford  
were all over me about signing  
some stupid modeling contract...

Sugar Daddy just puts his hands over his face and groans.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Josh and Sugar Daddy are walking.

JOSH  
You know, Ellie doesn't seem that  
bad. Though she did turn into a  
major hottie. No offense.

SUGAR  
Man, you don't have to live with  
her. I'm telling ya, I'd rather  
listen to John Tesh CDs 24-7 than  
hear my parents go on and on.

JOSH  
That's harsh, Shug.

As they pass by the open doorway of an empty classroom, Josh  
spies Lily sitting on a desk, all by herself.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Hey, I'll catch you later.

CUT TO:

INT. CLASSROOM - CONTINUOUS

Josh pokes his head through the doorway, and raps on the door  
to get Lily's attention before coming in.

JOSH  
Babe, are you okay?

LILY  
I'm sorry I snapped at Sugar  
Daddy.

JOSH  
Aw, he knows it's nothing. I just  
thought you'd be worried about  
Carmen.

LILY  
I AM worried about Carmen. I'm  
worried about Carmen, I'm worried  
about Sam...it's like there's this  
endless reservoir of worry  
building up in my head. Plus, I  
have to go to that therapist  
tonight.

JOSH  
Are you sure you don't want me to  
come? I feel really weird about  
you being there by yourself.

LILY  
(patting his hand)  
No, Josh...it's my stress, I have  
to deal with it. It'll be okay.

Josh puts his arms around her and lets her snuggle next to  
him.

DISSOLVE TO:

EST. MCQUEEN HOUSE - EVENING

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN DINING ROOM

Mike, Jane and Brooke are sitting around the table, supposedly  
having dinner, and the mood is—to say the least—somber. And  
silent. Brooke picks at her food, and Jane doesn't look very  
happy, either. Mike looks back and forth between them, and  
finally tries to strike up a conversation.

MIKE  
So, Jane...how was your day? Did  
you get an offer on that house you  
were showing?

JANE  
(shrugs)  
Maybe. They'll let me know next  
week.

MIKE  
Well...great.

The exchange peters out into another long, oppressive silence.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
Brooke—

At the mention of her name, Brooke turns a pair of brooding  
eyes on her father that makes him abandon whatever ice-breaker  
he was going to use. Instead, he lets out an exaggerated sigh  
of annoyance.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
See, what I don't understand is  
how you can be mad at Sam, and mad  
at us, too.

BROOKE  
I'm not mad at Sam. She's mad at  
me.

MIKE  
You know what I mean.

BROOKE  
Look—I know I hurt Sam. It was a  
horrible, heinous thing to do.  
But, at least I had a reason. I  
love Harrison. Now, maybe that's  
a lousy reason, but...I mean, what  
YOU guys did...

MIKE  
We had reasons, too.

JANE  
We just wanted to keep her from  
running away again.

BROOKE  
(biting)  
Yeah, how'd that work out?

MIKE  
Brooke!

BROOKE  
Did you really think you could get  
her to stay by making it  
impossible for her to leave?

MIKE  
(muttering)  
It seemed like a good idea at the  
time.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN KITCHEN - LATER

Mike and Jane are side by side, putting dishes in the sink.

JANE  
Mike, what are we going to do  
about this?

Mike starts to open his mouth, but ends up just shrugging.

JANE (CONT'D)  
It's been two weeks! What if it  
were Brooke out there?

MIKE  
Honey, you know I want Sam to come  
home just as much as you do,  
but...I don't know what I can do  
about it.

JANE  
I can't have my daughter out  
living—god knows where. Or how.  
I have to do SOMETHING.

Brooke appears, dropping her plate on the counter with a  
clatter.

BROOKE  
You can't do anything! God, don't  
you get that? You couldn't make  
her stay, and you can't make her  
come back. Anything you do is  
just—

FLIP CUT TO:

INT. JOSH AND LILY'S LIVING ROOM - LATER

Lily, sitting on the sofa, picks up the end of the same  
sentence:

LILY  
—going to drive her further away.  
I'm sorry, Mrs. McPherson, but...I  
don't know what I can do, either.

Jane, sitting alone across from Lily, holds out her hands.

JANE  
I just thought...you're one of the  
few people she'll listen to  
anymore...

LILY  
(shrugging)  
I really haven't seen much of her  
lately.

JANE  
Look, I really don't want to put  
you in the middle between Sam and  
I, but...I don't even know where  
she is.

Lily considers for a moment, then reaches for a pad and  
scribbles on it. She tears off the top sheet and hands it  
over.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Thank you.

LILY  
I really think you shouldn't go  
over there, Mrs. McPherson. At  
least, not for a while yet.

Josh pads out from the kitchen.

JOSH  
Lil? Oh...hey, Mrs. McPherson.

JANE  
Hi, Josh.

JOSH  
Babe? You wanted me to remind you  
about the thing.

LILY  
(checking her watch)  
Oh, thanks, honey.  
(to Jane)  
I'm sorry. I have an appointment  
with a stress management  
therapist.

JANE  
(getting up)  
No, it's all right.

Lily walks Jane to the door.

LILY  
I'll try to talk to her, Mrs.  
McPherson. But I really don't  
know how much good I can do.

JANE  
Thank you, Lily. For whatever you  
can do.

After Jane leaves, Lily leans against the door and sighs.

JOSH  
Hun?

LILY  
(holding up a hand)  
Yeah, yeah, I'm going.

As Lily walks out of the room, the phone rings. Josh goes  
over to the end table and picks it up.

JOSH  
(into the phone)  
Hello?

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. AUSTIN LIVING ROOM

where George is.

GEORGE  
Hey, Josh.

JOSH  
Yo, George, what's shakin'?

GEORGE  
Did you see Sugar this afternoon?

JOSH  
(frowning)  
Not since school. Why?

GEORGE  
Ah, he was supposed to come over.  
You know, he's helping me rehab my  
ankle. But he never showed.

JOSH  
Sorry, man, can't help you.

GEORGE  
(sighs)  
Okay. Thanks.

As Josh hangs up the phone, Lily re-emerges from the back.

LILY  
How do I look?

JOSH  
(cuddling)  
Sexy, as usual.

LILY  
(laughing)  
I mean, do I look all right for my  
therapy session?

JOSH  
You look fine, Lily.

LILY  
I guess I'm just a little nervous.

JOSH  
Hey, I can still come with you,  
you know.

LILY  
(pushing him away firmly)  
No, no—I'm fine. Really.

She pulls on her coat, and pecks him on the cheek.

LILY (CONT'D)  
I'll be back.

And with that, she's out the door.

CUT TO:

EST. A CITY STREET - NIGHT

A moderately busy urban street, as Jaycee's convertible goes  
roaring past.

CUT TO:

INT. JAYCEE'S CAR - MOVING

Sam is lounging in the passenger seat.

SAM  
Okay, where are we going again?

JAYCEE  
Trust me, you're gonna love this.  
Eddie's raves, they just rock.

SAM  
I'm really not into this scene.

JAYCEE  
Yeah, I can see that.

She reaches over and flips open the top button of Sam's  
blouse.

JAYCEE (CONT'D)  
You gotta lighten up, though.

SAM  
Jaycee...

JAYCEE  
You know, advertise.

SAM  
(re-buttoning her blouse)  
I'm not interested, thank you.

JAYCEE  
C'mon, what about those urges?

SAM  
I'll have you know I have plenty  
of urges. I'm just...not ready to  
jump into another relationship.

JAYCEE  
So who's talkin' relationship?  
You meet someone cute, you take  
'em home... And, you don't have  
to worry about your mom walking in  
on you.

Sam just shakes her head and laughs.

CUT TO:

EST. CITY STREET - CONTINUOUS

Another shot of Jaycee's speeding convertible; after which the  
focus segues to a Mr. Cluck restaurant on the corner.

CUT TO:

INT. MR. CLUCK - CONTINUOUS

Sugar Daddy steps up to the counter.

COUNTER BOY  
Can I help you, sir?

SUGAR  
Yeah...gimme two—no, three Mr.  
Cluck dinner specials. And  
supersize everything.

CUT TO:

INT. AN OFFICE BUILDING - NIGHT

Lily and her therapist—a solidly-built forty-ish man—are  
chatting while strolling along the edge of a large atrium.

LILY  
You know, Dr. Morgan...this isn't  
exactly what I pictured.

DR. MORGAN  
Oh? What did you picture?

LILY  
(shrugs)  
Ummm...luxurious office...lots of  
bookshelves...leather couch...

DR. MORGAN  
Well, we can go back to that  
office if you prefer. But some  
people find this more comfortable.

LILY  
No, it's fine. This is...  
relaxing.

DR. MORGAN  
(leading)  
And you don't relax easily.

LILY  
I don't know...I guess maybe  
sometimes people think I'm too  
serious.

DR. MORGAN  
There's nothing wrong with being  
serious. Do YOU think you're too  
serious?

She stops walking and chuckles at him.

LILY  
Sometimes I forget that you're a  
psychologist.

DR. MORGAN  
Don't worry, I won't let you  
forget. So...?

LILY  
I really don't know. I mean, if I  
see something wrong, then I have  
to do something about it. I can't  
just do nothing. Is that bad?

DR. MORGAN  
(considering)  
Do YOU think it's a bad thing?

LILY  
No...!

DR. MORGAN  
Then I don't either.

They walk on for a moment.

LILY  
Just out of curiosity...if I did  
think it was a bad thing—I don't,  
but if I did...?

DR. MORGAN  
Well, if you're doing something  
you're not happy with, then that's  
something that might need to be  
addressed.

LILY  
(sourly)  
What I'm doing that I'm not happy  
about is turning into a basket  
case whenever my husband raises  
his voice.

DR. MORGAN  
And you don't feel threatened by  
him? Not at all?

LILY  
No! Doctor, he's the sweetest,  
gentlest man ever. This is just  
tearing him up. I could never,  
ever feel threatened.

DR. MORGAN  
Consciously.

LILY  
Dr. Morgan...you think my  
subconscious is afraid of Josh?

DR. MORGAN  
It might be a little more  
complicated than that, but...your  
subconscious reacts on a different  
level than your conscious mind.  
It interacts differently with  
people. There's a possibility—  
based on what I've heard—that  
subconsciously you're equating  
Josh with your father. That's  
only a preliminary opinion, of  
course.

LILY  
Well, how do I UNequate them?

DR. MORGAN  
That's what therapy's for.

LILY  
If you really think it'll help...

DR. MORGAN  
I'm a psychologist. It's my job  
to think it'll help.  
(chuckles)  
Really, Lily, I don't see any  
reason why you shouldn't be able  
to make significant progress in  
dealing with this trauma from your  
childhood. I don't mean to say  
it'll be easy—but it IS a fairly  
straightforward process.

LILY  
What about my stress, Dr. Morgan?

DR. MORGAN  
Hmmm...I COULD say that your need  
to be actively involved is a by  
product of your childhood trauma.  
To put it rather tritely, that you  
feel you need to change the world  
because you couldn't change your  
situation at home.  
(pause)  
But, then I'd be talking like a  
psychologist—and we wouldn't want  
that, would we?

They walk along for a moment more.

DR. MORGAN (CONT'D)  
You know, there are a couple of  
exercises you can try to lower  
your immediate stress levels...and  
it might make you a bit less prone  
to panic attacks.

FLIP CUT TO:

INT. DR. MORGAN'S OFFICE - LATER

Lily has a doubtful expression on her face.

LILY  
I don't know about this, Dr.  
Morgan.

She holds up her hands, which are encased in—what else?—  
boxing gloves.

LILY (CONT'D)  
I've never believed in any kind of  
violence. And besides, I already  
tried something like this with  
Josh, and it didn't work.

DR. MORGAN  
(shaking his head)  
This isn't about working things  
out with Josh. This is all about  
you. Consciously, you might shun  
violence, but your subconscious is  
still angry about all the things  
your father did. Bottling up that  
anger is part of what creates your  
stress.

He holds up a sparring pad.

DR. MORGAN (CONT'D)  
Go ahead—it's perfectly all  
right.

LILY  
(shrugs)  
But I don't FEEL like hitting  
anything.

DR. MORGAN  
Sometimes, even most of the time,  
you're not aware of what your  
subconscious is doing. But it's  
fairly easy to channel those  
feelings.

LILY  
(pliantly)  
Tell me how.

DR. MORGAN  
Well...since you're an  
environmentalist, it might help to  
think of causes you've rallied  
against. Things that really make  
your blood boil. Say, for  
instance...oil slicks. Or, clear  
cutting. Or baby seals being  
clubbed to death for their furs—

In the midst of Dr. Morgan's helpful commentary, Lily lashes  
out—except that instead of hitting the pad, she catches the  
psychologist square on the chin with a right hook, dropping  
him to the floor. An instant later she gasps and claps her  
gloved hands over her mouth, mortified by what she's done.

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. JOSH AND LILY'S LIVING ROOM - LATER

Lily is curled up on the sofa, despondent, while Josh sits on  
the other end.

JOSH  
You DECKED the guy?

Lily throws up her hands.

LILY  
I didn't mean to!

JOSH  
I can't believe you actually  
leveled your therapist.

LILY  
Stop saying that! It was an  
accident!

JOSH  
So...did it make you feel any  
better?

LILY  
(looking over at him)  
Sure, Josh, just as soon as I'm  
finished dying of humiliation!

JOSH  
Awww, babe.

He opens his arms invitingly, and she scoots over and curls up  
next to him.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
I'm sure it wasn't that bad.  
(pause)  
Did you give him a shiner?

She swats his leg.

LILY  
No...I didn't hit him in the eye.  
I hit him in the jaw.

JOSH  
Ouch.

She makes a clucking noise, and reaches for the phone.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
What?

LILY  
(sighs, dialing)  
I promised Mrs. McPherson I'd try  
and talk to Sam for her.

She waits on the phone for a few seconds, then hangs it up.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Great. No answer on her cell.  
And she doesn't even have a  
regular phone anymore.

She leans back against Josh, who closes his arms around her.

LILY (CONT'D)  
So much for getting rid of stress.

CUT TO:

INT. A WAREHOUSE - CONTINUOUS

The rave is in full swing. Sam's cell phone happens to be  
dangling from its pouch on her belt, as she and Jaycee dance  
in the midst of the throng of party-goers.

DISSOLVE TO:

EST. L.A. SKYLINE - MORNING

Sometime after dawn.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S APARTMENT

Sam is lying face-down on her rickety old bed, dead to the  
world, still wearing the previous night's clothes. Finally  
she opens one eye, groaning. She turns over, and the sound of  
the springs creaking makes her groan again and grab her head.  
After a few moments, she tries to sit up—but only makes it  
partway before squeezing her eyes shut and collapsing back  
onto the mattress.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE SAM'S APARTMENT - LATER

The door opens, and Sam shuffles out, barely awake. Suddenly  
Jaycee's door opens, and a scruffy-looking guy pops out. He  
pulls up short when he sees Sam.

PARTY DUDE  
Hey, you were with Jaycee at  
Eddie's last night. I remember  
you.

SAM  
(swaying)  
Good for you.

PARTY DUDE  
Party hardy—catch ya later.

He trots off down the hallway, with Sam squinting after him  
and mouthing, "party hardy?" Then the door opens again, and  
Jaycee sticks her head out.

JAYCEE  
Oh, hey, Sam. Did I tell you  
Eddie's raves rock, or what?

SAM  
(dully)  
I'm dead. I just want you to know  
that.

JAYCEE  
Oooh, looks like someone had a  
good time last night. Someone  
else, I mean. So, blow off school  
and crash today.

SAM  
(rubbing her head)  
Ohh...I can't, I have a history  
test...

Sam blinks, trying to focus.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Is it history?  
(moaning)  
Ohhhh, my head... I need  
aspirin. Lots of aspirin.

JAYCEE  
(holding up a finger)  
I got something better. Hang on.

Jaycee disappears back into her apartment, re-emerging a  
moment later with a couple of pills in her hand. She holds  
them out to Sam.

JAYCEE (CONT'D)  
Here, take these. They'll make  
everything better.

Sam casts a foggy glare at her.

SAM  
Nothing will make this better.

Jaycee puts the pills into Sam's hand and closes it around  
them.

JAYCEE  
Trust me.

Finally, Sam pops the pills into her mouth.

JAYCEE (CONT'D)  
There...give it a few minutes to  
kick in, and you'll be good as  
new.

CUT TO:

INT. SUGAR DADDY'S BEDROOM

When Sugar Daddy wakes up, he, too, is suffering, but with a  
different cause; his hands go immediately to his stomach.

CUT TO:

INT. SUGAR DADDY'S BATHROOM - LATER

Sugar Daddy trudges in and steps up onto the scale. He peers  
down, and his eyes widen.

INSERT: THE SCALE DIAL

from Sugar Daddy's POV, spinning comically around and around.

SUGAR  
Oh, man...

MRS. BERNADINO (O.S.)  
Michael! Come down to breakfast!  
Ellie's making Crepes Suzette!

SUGAR  
(shoulders drooping)  
Oh, MAN...

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Natalie is walking down the hall with an armful of books when  
Sam skips—literally—up from behind and catches her shoulder.

NATALIE  
(surprised)  
Sam! I, uh—

SAM  
(overriding her)  
Hey, I know I totally blew you off  
yesterday, but it was just one of  
those things, you know? Anyway,  
Nat—can I call you Nat? You  
really look like a Nat—I wanna  
make it up to you. We'll go do  
the whole thing, right now, 'k?  
C'mon!

While Sam pulls at Natalie's arm, Natalie looks Sam over, with  
a very strange expression on her face.

NATALIE  
Ah...we have history?

SAM  
(clapping)  
History! Yes! Bring it on,  
girl—I'm psyched for all that  
historical stuff!

Sam prances off down the hall, while Natalie stares after her,  
eyes narrowed.

FLIP CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - LATER

Natalie, Carmen and Brooke are conferencing on the tuffet in  
the Novak.

CARMEN  
No way!

NATALIE  
I know what I saw, okay? Look, we  
had stoners in Minnesota—okay,  
not as many as in California, but  
we had enough of them. I'm  
telling you, she was higher than  
the space shuttle.

CARMEN  
No, you don't understand. Sam  
doesn't DO that kind of thing.  
Not ever. It's impossible.

As if on cue, all of them look over to Lily, who is leaning  
against the wall, eyes down, arms folded. At the sudden  
onrush of silence, she looks up at them, then shrugs.

LILY  
I don't know.

CARMEN  
Lil!

LILY  
Look, up until a couple weeks ago,  
I'd be right there with you.  
But...who knows what Sam's doing  
now? She's got a new place, new  
friends...

CARMEN  
Come on! You know she's not doing  
drugs!

LILY  
Have any of you even seen her  
today?

Carmen and Brooke shake their heads.

LILY (CONT'D)  
(to Carmen)  
And how would YOU know? You  
haven't even BEEN here most of the  
last two weeks.

CARMEN  
(indignant)  
Hey, I've had good reasons for not  
being here!

NATALIE  
(interrupting)  
Guys! What about Sam?

BROOKE  
(holding out her hands)  
Even if Sam is into something,  
what are we supposed to do about  
it?

NATALIE  
You're her friends—

Brooke rolls her eyes.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
(backtracks)  
Okay, you're the people who know  
her the best. I just thought you  
should know. Maybe you could talk  
to her...

BROOKE  
Well, I can't do it.

LILY  
(resigned)  
I'll do it.

Lily pushes herself away from the wall, a faintly disgusted  
look on her face.

CARMEN  
Lily...

LILY  
No, I can't get my own life  
straight; I might as well take a  
shot at everyone else's.

Lily walks out before anyone can say anything else; the other  
girls just look at each other guiltily.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Sam—in a much less hyper state—is rummaging around in her  
locker when she is hit by a twinge of pain; she winces and  
touches her forehead gingerly. When she closes her locker  
door, she finds Lily standing behind it.

SAM  
Oh, hey, Lily.

Sam notices the way Lily is looking at her, and her eyes  
narrow.

SAM (CONT'D)  
What?

LILY  
Are you...okay?

Sam feels another twinge, and squeezes her eyes shut for a  
moment.

SAM  
I was out late last night.

LILY  
Yeah, I tried to call you.

SAM  
Sorry...Jaycee dragged me to this  
rave.

LILY  
(slightly incredulous)  
Sam—you don't rave.

SAM  
(annoyed)  
So I'm trying to expand my social  
life, okay? Is that a crime?  
It's not like anything's happening  
here.

LILY  
Sorry.

SAM  
(shakes her head)  
No, I'm...I guess maybe I did stay  
out too late.

She leans against her locker tiredly.

LILY  
Are you sure you're okay? Maybe  
you should go to the nurse's  
station.

SAM  
No, it's just a headache. I'll be  
fine.  
(pause)  
What's with the sudden concern?

LILY  
I need a reason to be worried  
about my best friend?

Sam gives her a skeptical look.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Ah...um...Natalie thought...there  
might be something wrong.

SAM  
Natalie?  
(remembering)  
Oh...yeah, I ran into her before.  
But I'm fine. Really.

Lily seems reluctant to let it go.

LILY  
If you're sure...

SAM  
You know, speaking of Nat—  
Natalie—I should do some research  
for that English paper we were  
supposed to do. I really feel bad  
about blowing her off yesterday.

LILY  
Well...okay...

Sam touches Lily's arm.

SAM  
I'm glad there's still some people  
around here who care about me.

Before Lily can come up with a response to that, Sam is off  
down the hallway. Lily finally sighs, shakes her head and  
turns in the opposite direction.

CUT TO:

INT. A CLASSROOM - LATER

Sam is sitting at a table, surrounded by books, but not doing  
much researching. Instead, she has her head down on the  
table, moaning quietly and rubbing her temples.

Behind her, Jaycee appears in the open doorway and taps on the  
door.

JAYCEE  
Knock, knock.

Sam turns around, startled. The sudden movement brings on  
another wave of pain. Jaycee saunters into the classroom.

SAM  
What are you doing here? You  
can't just wander around campus.

JAYCEE  
Hey, I can pass for seventeen.  
Besides—

She takes something out of her pocket and shows it to Sam.

INSERT: A SCHOOL ID CARD

from Kennedy High, with Jaycee's name on it.

JAYCEE (CONT'D)  
I used to go here.

SAM  
I didn't know that.

Jaycee looks Sam over critically.

JAYCEE  
You don't look so hot.

SAM  
(managing sarcasm)  
Really.

JAYCEE  
Look, I thought you might crash,  
so I brought you this.

She digs two more pills out of her pocket and lays them on the  
table.

SAM  
I can't keep taking this stuff. I  
don't even know what it is.

JAYCEE  
(cajoling)  
Relax, it's nothing. You're not  
going to get hooked. Look at me—  
do I look like a drugged-out  
zombie? But, hey, it's your  
choice—you can keep feeling like  
you do now, or...

Sam winces again, and, with an irritated glace towards Jaycee,  
picks up the pills and pops them into her mouth.

JAYCEE (CONT'D)  
See, that wasn't hard. You'll be  
feeling great in no time. And,  
just in case those wear off—

She scribbles on a corner of Sam's notebook.

JAYCEE (CONT'D)  
There's a guy here who can give  
you more. Just tell him I sent  
you, and it'll be cool.

SAM  
Doesn't this stuff cost money?

JAYCEE  
(nonchalantly)  
Naw, hardly anything. Well, I  
gotta jet. See you tonight?

Sam nods absently, and Jaycee is out the door, while she runs  
her finger over the name written in her notebook.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. MCQUEEN KITCHEN - AFTERNOON

Mike walks in through the sliding glass door and sets his  
briefcase and things down on the breakfast bar. A moment  
later, Jane comes in.

JANE  
Hey, you're home early.

MIKE  
(glum)  
I took the afternoon off.

Concerned, she goes over and snuggles next to him.

JANE  
Did something happen?

He picks up a large manila envelope.

MIKE  
My lawyer dropped this off this  
morning.

JANE  
(looking)  
The adoption papers?

Mike lets the envelope fall to the counter, and sits down.

MIKE  
It was just a few months ago...  
I mean, okay, Brooke was in the  
hospital, but she was getting  
better, and everyone was getting  
along, and... How did everything  
fall apart so fast?

Jane lays her head on Mike's shoulder.

JANE  
Maybe Sam will come around. Maybe  
she just needs to see that life on  
her own isn't any rose garden.  
Meantime, we still have Brooke.

MIKE  
You're right. I hope you're  
right.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. A CLASSROOM

Lily is sitting at a table, poking away at her laptop  
computer, when Natalie comes in.

NATALIE  
Am I bothering?

LILY  
No, I'm just trying to psych  
myself up to doing research. I  
thought you were supposed to be  
studying with Carmen?

NATALIE  
She flaked. Well, I don't know...  
she got a note from the nurse's  
station to go home early.

LILY  
(shaking her head)  
Man, she never coulda pulled  
something like that with Nurse  
Glass.

NATALIE  
(frowns)  
Nurse...Glass? As in...MISS  
Glass?

LILY  
Oh, that's...way too long a story.  
Don't worry about it.

NATALIE  
(amiably)  
Okay.

Natalie sits down next to Lily.

LILY  
Oh, I talked to Sam. She didn't  
seem any different. Except she  
said she had a headache.

NATALIE  
(earnestly)  
Lily, she was crashing! I know  
what I saw.

LILY  
(sighs)  
I can try to keep an eye on her,  
but...

NATALIE  
I know. I'm sorry, I guess I'm  
being a real pain.

LILY  
No, you're not. I've just  
recently been trying to set limits  
on trying to be everyone's  
conscience.

Natalie leans over and looks at the computer screen.

NATALIE  
How come you're having to psych  
yourself up to study? I thought  
you liked studying. Not that  
you're a dork or anything.

LILY  
(giggling)  
I'm very dorkish, actually. Did  
you see this?

She picks up a paper and hands it to Natalie.

LILY (CONT'D)  
From Mr. Osbourne.

NATALIE  
(reading)  
"Describe an aspect of nineteenth  
century society that is reflected  
in 'Thus Spake Zarathustra.'"  
(puts the paper down)  
Hmph. Still pushing Nietzche.

LILY  
It's really interesting watching  
the two of you go at it in class.  
Before, we only had Miss Glass for  
entertainment. And that wasn't  
always a lot of fun.  
(looks at the paper again)  
I dunno about these assignments,  
though.

NATALIE  
Hey, can you get chat rooms on  
this thing?

LILY  
Uh...yeah...but we really aren't  
supposed to—

Natalie pulls the laptop towards her and starts typing.

NATALIE  
Oh, it's okay. I know a U of M  
professor who'd love to expound on  
this little question of Mr.  
Osbourne's. He has his own  
classroom chat...  
(looks up at the clock)  
It ought to still be going.

While watching the screen, Lily suddenly throws out a hand.

LILY  
Wait! Hang on!

NATALIE  
What?

LILY  
I know that screen name...  
(pointing)  
Can you follow that person?

NATALIE  
(typing)  
Sure.

For a few moments they both watch the screen.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Lily, what are we—  
(reading)  
"Hot Romance Lounge"?

LILY  
(reading)  
"27-year-old man in Florida seeks  
woman to..." Oh my God...

NATALIE  
(reading)  
"Ladies, have you ever..." Ewwww!

Lily stands up, snapping the laptop shut and tucking it under  
her arm before running out.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Lily, wait! Who was that?

LILY  
(calling back)  
I'll tell you later!

Left alone, Natalie looks around the room.

NATALIE  
(to herself)  
Is everyone just nuts around here?

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Sugar Daddy is walking down the hallway when suddenly (in his  
head) everything goes into a distorted slow-motion. Even  
worse, everyone around him is eating rich deserts. As he  
starts to run, the people lining the hall thrust food at him.  
Suddenly Lily appears in front of him, and he pulls up short.  
She smiles up at him sweetly—then opens a huge pink box of  
donuts.

LILY  
Donut?

Sugar Daddy pushes himself away from her, running down another  
corridor and barging into the locker room.

CUT TO:

INT. LOCKER ROOM - CONTINUOUS

When Sugar Daddy comes crashing through the doors, he finds  
Josh sitting on one of the benches.

JOSH  
(looking up)  
Oh, hey, Shug.

Sugar Daddy rushes over to him.

SUGAR  
Josh! You gotta help me, man!

Josh stands up and grabs Sugar by the shoulders, concerned.

JOSH  
Whoa, whoa, chill out. What's  
going on?

SUGAR  
I don't know, man. I've been so  
freaked out with Ellie being here  
and all, and...

He looks around conspiratorially.

SUGAR (CONT'D)  
I think...I think I'm seein'  
things, man. Things that aren't  
there. I really think I'm losing  
my mind, Josh, you gotta help me.

JOSH  
Seeing things? Like what kind of  
things?

SUGAR  
Like, everyone's eating, man! And  
I mean, everyone! I ran into Lily  
and she offered me a donut!

JOSH  
(frowns)  
A donut? That's not right—Lily's  
not into pastries.

SUGAR  
That's what I'm sayin', man! I'm  
hallucinating!

JOSH  
(reassuring)  
Okay, okay. Look, I got your  
back, right? Hey, I bet I know  
what's wrong with you. Low blood  
sugar.

SUGAR  
Huh?

JOSH  
Yeah! You know, like when you  
don't pack away enough carbs  
before a big game, and then when  
the fourth quarter hits—wham!  
You know what you need?

Josh steps aside, and Sugar Daddy sees that the whole bench is  
covered with a lavish buffet.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
How about a giant roast beef  
turkey-pastrami sub?

Sugar Daddy screams and runs away.

SLIDE CUT TO:

EXT. BEHIND THE GYM - LATER

Sugar Daddy runs up to a student, Phil, lounging on a folding  
chair under a tree. Next to him is a suitcase on a folding  
stand.

SUGAR  
(huffing)  
Man, I need something, quick!

PHIL  
Haven't seen you around here  
before. Hey—you're Sugar Daddy  
Bernadino! I caught your game  
against Roosevelt. You know, I  
hate to discourage business, but  
your performance sure doesn't need  
enhancing. Unlike some of the  
other guys on that line, I might  
add.

SUGAR  
No, no, it's nothing like that!  
I'm lookin' at a serious weight  
problem. I just need some diet  
pills, like right now.

PHIL  
(shaking his head)  
Uh-uh. "Diet pills"? That's just  
code for speed. What you need, my  
friend, is an "appetite  
suppressant".

Phil opens the suitcase. Inside is a massive array of pill  
bottles of various sizes and colors. Unerringly, he picks one  
out.

PHIL (CONT'D)  
Now, what kind of time frame are  
you looking for?

SUGAR  
I have to get through at least the  
next three days.

PHIL  
All right-ee...

He taps out a number of green odd-shaped pills into his hand.

PHIL (CONT'D)  
This is exactly what the doctor  
ordered. Take one of these three  
times a day, and you'll be eating  
like a canary. An underweight  
canary. Guaranteed.

SUGAR  
Yeah, a canary, that sounds good.  
How much?

PHIL  
(looking skyward)  
Let's see...overhead, insurance,  
markup...  
(shrugs)  
Forget it. You're a V.I.P.—for  
you, twenty-five.

Sugar Daddy digs out his wallet, pulls out a couple of bills  
and hands them to Phil, who gives him the pills in return.

SUGAR  
I'm not gonna get hooked on these,  
right?

PHIL  
No sir indeed-ee, those little  
babies are one-hundred-percent non  
addictive. You got my personal  
word.

SUGAR  
Man, you're a lifesaver.

PHIL  
(piously)  
Anything I can do to support our  
valiant student athletes.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM - LATER

Mike is sitting on the sofa, shoes off, feet on the coffee  
table. Jane comes in, holding a coffee mug.

JANE  
Mike?

She gets barely a grunt in response.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Mike!

MIKE  
(looking up)  
Huh?

JANE  
You're brooding.

MIKE  
Am not. Besides, so are you.

With a sigh, she sets her mug down on the coffee table and  
sits down next to him. There is silence for a long moment.

JANE  
I think we should tell them.

MIKE  
(looking over)  
You don't think they're mad enough  
as it is? You want to tell them  
that we've been lying to them for  
months now...

JANE  
Mike, we've been waiting for the  
right to tell them, but apparently  
there isn't one. So—why not just  
get it all out? Really, how much  
worse can it get?

MIKE  
Do me a favor—don't ask questions  
like that.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Sugar Daddy is walking down an empty corridor, casting furtive  
glances around. He is so busy looking to make sure he's not  
being watched that as he rounds a corner, he runs right into  
Brooke. She clutches at him to keep from falling down, and a  
couple of the pills slip out of his hand.

BROOKE  
Oh! Sorry!

SUGAR  
(embarrassed)  
No, it's my bad.

BROOKE  
Here, let me—

Brooke bends down and scoops up the pills. She is about to  
hand them back to him when she notices their odd color and  
shape, and instead holds one up to examine.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Sugar, what are these?

SUGAR  
Uh, nothin'. I mean, just  
aspirin.

BROOKE  
These don't look like aspirin...

SUGAR  
I swear, they aren't anything.

Brooke's mouth drops as she puts two and two together.

BROOKE  
Did you get these from Phil the  
Pharmacist?

Sugar does a double-take.

SUGAR  
You know about Phil?

BROOKE  
(eyes narrowing)  
I was a Glamazon, of course I know  
about Phil.

SUGAR  
Look, I just need something to get  
me through 'til Ellie leaves.  
Otherwise I'm gonna weigh half a  
ton!

BROOKE  
Drugs are not the way to deal,  
Sugar! I thought you knew better  
than that. After we went through  
that program together—I just  
don't know what to say.

Sugar Daddy's shoulders slump, and he looks like he's going to  
start blubbering.

SUGAR  
You don't know how Ellie makes me  
feel. She's always Little Miss  
Perfect this, and Little Miss  
Perfect that. How am I supposed  
to compete with perfect?

BROOKE  
(uncomfortable)  
I'm...sure she doesn't mean to  
make you feel bad. And, you don't  
have to compete with her! Just be  
yourself.

SUGAR  
Easy for you to say.

BROOKE  
(grimacing)  
Yeah, well, if you need help, I'm  
there, but there's no way I'm  
letting you get hooked on pills.

SUGAR  
Oh, no, man, Phil said I couldn't  
get hooked.

BROOKE  
(rolls her eyes)  
And you're gonna believe Phil?  
(extending her hand)  
Give me the rest of them.

Sugar Daddy hesitates.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(impatiently)  
Come on, hand 'em over.

Finally he drops the pills into her hand. She grabs his arm  
and turns him around.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Let's go.

SUGAR  
Wait—go where?

BROOKE  
We're taking these back to Phil.

SUGAR  
No way! You can't just take stuff  
back!

BROOKE  
Oh, he'll take them back. He owes  
me. Now come on.

She drags him back down the hallway.

CUT TO:

EXT. BEHIND THE GYM - MOMENTS LATER

Phil is still lounging under the tree when Sam approaches.  
She looks as though the effects of her pills are wearing off  
again.

SAM  
Are you, um...Phil?

PHIL  
(peering up)  
Who wants to know?

SAM  
Uh—Jaycee sent me? She said...

PHIL  
Jaycee? I haven't seen her in...  
Well, what can I do for you?  
(holding up a hand)  
No, wait, let me see... I'm good  
at this...

He cants his head this way and that, looking at Sam from  
several different angles.

PHIL (CONT'D)  
I'd say...you went out raving last  
night, and this morning your head  
decided it wanted the day off.  
Right?

SAM  
Well...kind of.

PHIL  
Uh-huh. So what did Jaycee give  
you?

SAM  
(at a loss)  
I, um...I'm not sure. They were  
little, round, white...

PHIL  
Okay, no problem. I know what  
that is.

He opens his suitcase and pulls out a bottle. Then he fishes  
a pill out and holds it up for her to see.

PHIL (CONT'D)  
This look like it?

SAM  
Um, yeah...I guess so.

PHIL  
(nodding)  
That's what I thought. Nice  
little pick-me-up, this one is.  
Strictly short-term.

He counts out six pills.

PHIL (CONT'D)  
This'll get you through tonight.  
Tomorrow you'll be fresh as a  
daisy. Guaranteed.

Sam rubs her temples tiredly.

SAM  
Um...is this going to be real  
expensive?

PHIL  
(looking up at her)  
Hey, tell you what...I hate to see  
a girl in distress. Especially a  
pretty girl like you.

He takes the pills and presses them into her hand.

PHIL (CONT'D)  
It's on the house.

SAM  
Oh, I couldn't—

PHIL  
(shakes his head)  
I insist. Go on. You'll feel a  
million times better tomorrow  
morning.

SAM  
Well...all right.

PHIL  
(smiling)  
That's my girl. You'll be fine.  
Promise.

CUT TO:

EXT. BEHIND THE GYM - CONTINUOUS

About fifty feet away, out of earshot and partially behind a  
tree, Brooke and Sugar Daddy are watching Sam and Phil, bug  
eyed and open-mouthed.

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. A CLASSROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Brooke pushes Sugar Daddy into an empty classroom, slams the  
door shut and starts to pace ferociously. Sugar Daddy follows  
her with his head, back and forth, like he's watching a tennis  
match.

BROOKE  
(frantic)  
Oh my God...oh my God! What am I  
gonna do? What am I gonna do?

Suddenly she spins and grabs Sugar Daddy by the front of his  
shirt, shaking him.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Well? What am I gonna do?

He gulps, like a fish out of water, but nothing comes out.  
She lets him go and resumes pacing.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
I have to do something...I mean, I  
have to...

From the sideline, Sugar Daddy nods helpfully. She's not  
paying attention.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
I have to tell someone...but...no,  
I can't tell Dad...or Jane...I  
can't rat Sam out...

Sugar Daddy shakes his head emphatically.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
But I, I can't just let her...I  
have to talk to SOMEBODY...  
Lily...yeah, Lily, she'll know  
what to do... But, maybe she  
won't...and, if Sam found out I...  
she'd...

Groaning, she rubs her forehead. Meanwhile, poor Sugar Daddy  
is so caught up between nodding yes and shaking his head no  
that his head is going every which way.

Finally, her eyes narrowing, Brooke puts her fist and palm  
together.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(determined)  
All right. I've got to do  
something.

Without another word, she spins around and walks right past  
Sugar Daddy and out the door. Sighing, he looks around, pats  
his pockets, and produces a candy bar. He tears the wrapper  
off the end and takes a bite.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM - LATER

Jane comes down the stairs, buttoning her jacket.

JANE  
Mike?

On cue, Mike emerges from the kitchen area.

JANE (CONT'D)  
I have a couple of showings, and  
then I'm going to see Sam.

He walks over to her and holds her loosely.

MIKE  
I hope you can get through to her.

JANE  
I don't know how long I might be.  
Are you going to be all right?

MIKE  
We'll be fine. I'll talk to  
Brooke.

JANE  
(sighs)  
Mike...don't get your hopes up. I  
told you what she's going to say.

MIKE  
You don't know that for sure.

JANE  
Yes, I do. I think I know her  
pretty well by now.

She disentangles herself and picks up her briefcase before  
heading for the front door.

MIKE  
(calling after)  
Good luck.

CUT TO:

INT. FERERRA HOUSE - LATER

The hall outside Carmen's bedroom. Lily steps up to the  
closed door, laptop still tucked under her arm, and knocks  
firmly.

LILY  
Carmen?

There is no answer from the other side. Lily knocks again.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Carmen, I know you're in there!  
(pause)  
I'm going to stay out here all  
afternoon if I have to!

Still silence.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Come on, Carm! Please let me in!

Finally the door cracks open, and Carmen peers out at her.  
Lily raises her eyebrows, and Carmen opens the door to let her  
step inside.

CUT TO:

INT. CARMEN'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Carmen stands next to her bed, arms folded, and looks at Lily  
crossly.

CARMEN  
Okay, you're in. Now what?

Lily puts on an understanding face.

LILY  
Carm, I know what you've been  
doing.

CARMEN  
I don't know what you're talking  
about.

LILY  
(sighs)  
Look, I know you probably don't  
want to talk about it, but—

CARMEN  
Whatever you think you know—

LILY  
(rushed)  
I know you've been skipping school  
to go online in chat rooms.

Carmen's eyes get wide.

CARMEN  
That is not true! You take that  
back right now!

LILY  
It is true, Carm! I saw you.

CARMEN  
(adamant)  
You did not!

Lily holds out her laptop.

LILY  
Yes, I did. I know your screen  
name.

CARMEN  
Well, I know yours too, and I  
didn't—I mean—

LILY  
I was with Natalie. She was  
signed in.

CARMEN  
You two were spying on me?

LILY  
Of course not! She was looking up  
a professor to help with an  
assignment, and I saw your name.  
And so...we followed you.

CARMEN  
You...huh? WHY did you do that?

LILY  
Carm...I saw what kind of chat  
room you went into.

CARMEN  
Yeah...well, it was just that  
once, I swear!

Lily doesn't answer, but looks at her very skeptically.  
Carmen sits down on the end of the bed.

CARMEN (CONT'D)  
Okay, maybe I spend some time  
chatting.

LILY  
(gently)  
"Some"? Carmen, you're missing  
school.

Carmen hangs her head, and Lily puts her arm around her  
shoulder.

CARMEN  
You don't understand. When I go  
online...I can say anything I  
want. Do anything I want. I  
don't have to worry about what  
everyone's thinking, or, you know,  
people pointing and laughing. I  
know I shouldn't do it so much,  
but...

LILY  
Hey, don't worry.

CARMEN  
No, you shouldn't worry. I know  
you don't want to take care of  
everyone.

LILY  
(grinning)  
Well...I guess I can make one more  
little exception.

Lily squeezes Carmen's shoulders.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN KITCHEN - EVENING

Brooke comes down the back stairs and stops upon entering the  
kitchen, which is deserted. She looks around, clearly  
expecting some kind of activity.

BROOKE  
Hello?

Mike walks in.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Dad? Where's Jane?

Mike comes over and puts his arm around her, herding her  
towards the living room.

MIKE  
She had to go out for a while.  
We'll order pizza later. Right  
now...we need to have a little  
chat.

CUT TO:

INT. MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Mike sits Brooke down on the sofa, and takes a seat across the  
coffee table from her. She curls up and looks at him  
apprehensively.

MIKE  
Honey, there's been something  
I've—we've, Jane and I—have been  
wanting to talk to you about for a  
while now.

BROOKE  
(interrupting)  
Is that where Jane is? Going to  
see Sam?

Mike nods, and Brooke suddenly looks more nervous.

MIKE  
Look, I don't know how Jane and  
Sam are going to go. But in the  
meantime...this is important,  
Brooke, and I want you to hear me  
out before you react.

She unfolds her legs and rests her chin in her hands, staring  
at him intently—which seems to make him uncomfortable.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
Ahh...you know, Jane and I, we  
want to be completely honest with  
you girls...

Under Brooke's quizzical scrutiny, he trails off for a moment.

MIKE (CONT'D)  
Brooke...something happened today.  
Well—something came.

He reaches down and comes up with the manila envelope with the  
adoption papers inside.

BROOKE  
What's that?

MIKE  
Do you remember when we talked  
about going through with my  
adopting Sam, and—

Brooke suddenly looks pained.

BROOKE  
Oh—Dad, I really...I don't think  
I can, now. I mean—

She takes a breath and gathers herself.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(firmly)  
Dad, I don't want to.

MIKE  
Look, I know things between you  
and Sam are bad—

BROOKE  
(breaking in)  
No, Dad, it's not that.  
(hastily)  
And it's not Jane either, she's  
great, and I love having her  
around. It's...  
(pause)  
Last year, when you guys first  
brought up this adoption thing...  
I hadn't seen Mom since she left  
us, and she could've been in China  
for all I knew. I know she's not  
here; she's in San Francisco. I  
just...don't want to give Mom up.

Mike nods to himself, a resigned grimace on his face.

MIKE  
That's what Jane said you'd say.

BROOKE  
I'm sorry, I really am.

MIKE  
It's okay.

BROOKE  
(cautiously)  
It is?

He scoots forward and takes her hands in his.

MIKE  
Honey, of course it is. I would  
never want you to do something  
like this if you don't want to.  
Neither would Jane.

BROOKE  
(relieved)  
Oh. Well. Good.

MIKE  
(sitting back)  
There's something else I have to  
tell you.

BROOKE  
(on guard again)  
There is?

CUT TO:

INT. OUTSIDE SAM'S APARTMENT

Jane is standing outside Sam's door. After a moment of  
hesitation, she knocks.

Sam opens the door; her expression sours instantly upon seeing  
her mother.

SAM  
What do you want?

JANE  
Sam, I just want to talk to you  
for a minute.

SAM  
I don't want to talk to you. I  
thought that was kinda obvious.

JANE  
(ironically)  
Well, I can track you down at  
school, if you think that would be  
less embarrassing.

Sam makes a sound closer to a growl than a sigh and turns her  
back, letting the door swing open. Jane takes that for an  
invitation and steps inside.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

Jane closes the door behind her and turns to face Sam, who is  
standing in the middle of the room with her arms folded,  
exuding hostility.

JANE  
(looking around)  
Can we sit down?

Sam makes an impatient gesture towards the only chair in the  
room, a metal folding chair tucked under a card table, on  
which lies Sam's laptop and piles of other things. Jane sits  
down gingerly, then looks up at Sam, who is still standing  
there.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Sam, please?

Sam looks disgusted, but finally sits down on the bed in a  
huff.

JANE (CONT'D)  
Sam...Mike and I...we haven't been  
completely honest with you.

SAM  
(dripping sarcasm)  
Really, Mom, this isn't news. You  
haven't been honest with me for a  
long time.

INTERCUT WITH:

INT. MCQUEEN LIVING ROOM

Cut between Mike and Brooke, and Jane and Sam.

MIKE  
There's something Jane and I  
haven't...that we've been keeping  
from you.

Brooke thinks that over.

BROOKE  
This sounds bad, but go ahead.

JANE  
Sam, just listen for a minute. We  
wanted to tell you, but—

MIKE  
—there just never seemed to be a  
good time.

Brooke is curled up again, listening patiently.

Sam looks bored, glancing around and rolling her eyes.

SAM  
Whatever it is, I don't care, so  
just spit it out, okay?

MIKE  
Do you remember when we went to  
the Caribbean?

JANE  
We took Mac to Barbados.

MIKE  
The thing is, while we were  
there—

JANE  
—Mike and I—

MIKE  
—Jane and I—

SPLIT SCREEN - MIKE AND JANE

MIKE/JANE  
—we got married.

SPLIT SCREEN - BROOKE AND SAM

BROOKE/SAM  
WHAT?

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT FOUR

THE END


End file.
